


Again and Again and Again

by Peace_and_LongLife32



Category: Grey’s Anatomy
Genre: ALL THE FIRSTS, Coming Out, Falling In Love, First Dates, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peace_and_LongLife32/pseuds/Peace_and_LongLife32
Summary: Nico Kim kissed Levi Schmitt and changed everything.(A series of stories from their relationship).





	1. Who knew kissing could feel like this?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outphan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outphan/gifts).



> Who inspired this story with their Tumblr. 
> 
> https://nicoandlevi.tumblr.com/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Levi kiss, again and again, and again.

Outside of Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital, the winds howled and rattled the doors. The doctors and the rest of the staff speed through hallways and up and down stairways to try to handle all their responsibilities.

Levi Schmitt, one of four surgical interns, after stitching his seventh person up, took a break in one of the on-call rooms. He needed a moment to think about what had happened just a few hours earlier.

Dr. Nico Kim, Ortho God, had kissed him. _Again_. While they were stuck in an ambulance and after he had poured out his heart and _Holy shit_ , he thought, _Nico Kim kissed him again. And again and again_.

Levi flung himself onto one of the beds and brushed his fingertips across his lips, lashes fluttering as he recalled the feeling of them pressed up against Nico’s.

He hadn’t known kissing could be like that, feel like that.

He started as the door swung open, eyes wide as Nico stood in the doorway.

“Hi,” Levi said voice gentle.

Nico closed the door behind him and crossed the room.

“Hey.”

Levi reached towards him and pulled him down onto the bed with him.

Nico seemed to appreciate this plan as he began to kiss down his neck.

Levi sighed and ran his fingers through dark, soft, previously neat hair.

Nico nipped his shoulder, “I just fixed that from the storm.”

“Whoops.”

Levi could feel the small grin against his neck.

“Do you like Italian?”

Levi blinked up at Nico, who had pulled away, “Yes?”

“Good. I know a good place for after the storm dies down.”

He felt a grin spread across his face, “Are you asking me out on a date?”

Nico kisses his nose in response, “Yes, I’m asking you on a date.”

Levi kissed him, clearly the only appropriate reaction, again and again, and _again._


	2. Tell Me Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico takes Levi out on their first date

The Italian place Dr. Kim took him to was a little hole in the wall Levi had never seen despite it being only 3 blocks away from the hospital.

He was surprised that it was open so late, at one in the morning, it was dead but Levi supposed that could have been because of the storm and not the time. Who was he to judge if someone wanted Spaghetti and Meatballs for a very, very early breakfast? In fact, his half sister’s grandfather use to eat cold tacos for breakfast so whatever.

He was ushered into a booth in the corner, Nico choosing to sit next to him, arm sliding around his waist. He decided to rest his head against Nico’s broad shoulder and felt him press a kiss to his hair.

When the waitress came to take their drinks, Levi sat up just enough to read from the menu, and when Nico whispered, “What are you getting?” in his ear the soft, gentle tone relaxed him further back into his side.

“The ravioli”.

“Mm, good choice.”

He wasn’t sure why that made him smile, but it did, “Glad you approve.”

Nico grinned down at him.

When the waitress came back with their drinks and after she took their orders, she whispered something to Nico in Italian that made him huff a laugh.

“What’d she say?” Levi asked around a yawn.

“She asked me if I was planning to eat the food she’d bring out or just you.”

“Hmm, I don’t think I’d be very appetizing.”

Nico lifted his face up and kissed him, long and slow and deep.

“Plenty appetizing to me.”

Levi blinked up at him, blush blooming across his face before realizing what Nico had said and started beaming.

“Oh my god… You are so _cheesy_!”

Nico began to tickle him where his hand still rested at his side, and he started to squirm.

In between giggles, Levi kissed at his jawline.

“I can’t believe someone as cool as you is so cheesy… I love it.”

“Glad you approve.” Nico retaliated.

Instead of the young waitress bring them their food, a tall older woman came carrying the tray. She looked elegant with her silver hair and had laugh lines around her eyes.

“Hello Nico dear, who is this?” She passed them their food and then sat across them.

“Hi Zia Serena, This is Levi Schmitt, a fellow doctor at Grey-Sloan.”

Levi waved while blinking at his ravioli, his brain slowly updating.

“Zia… like Aunt?”  He turned to Nico, “Did you ask your Aunt to keep her restaurant open for us?”

“Do you speak Italian, Carino?”

“No, I only know a few words.”

“Nico only asked if would be awake after his shift and if he could bring someone special over for some good food. We’re not open, just feeding my nephew and his boy.” She assured him.

“Oh, thank you. That’s very kind of you. This looks amazing.”

“You’re welcome, dear. So tell, where has Nico been hiding you?” She glanced over at her nephew with a mischievous look in her eyes. He grinned at her.

“Uh, well this is all new” Levi said gesturing at himself and Nico, “So nowhere, really?”

She smiled at him kindly. “Well, now that we’ve established he isn’t hiding you away, I expect to see you around, alright hon?”

Levi felt, “Yes Ma'am”, was his best possible response.

She nodded in approval and then got up, “It was nice to meet you Levi”.

She went around to kiss Nico on the forehead and then left them to their food.

Levi gently elbowed Nico, “You could have warned me.”

“Sorry. Wasn’t expecting her to bombard you. Thought she would spy on us from the kitchen until the next date here.”

“Next date, huh?”

“If you want.”

“Well give a boy a next date, he might want another...”

Nico looked at him incredulously, “Did you just badly reference: If You Give a Mouse a Cookie?”

“Maybe,” Levi shrugged unabashed, “My baby sister loved those books growing up.”

Nico shook his head, trying to hide the amused grin he couldn’t quite push down.

They started eating, in a comfortable silence. Nico stole a ravioli from his plate and Levi fended him off from further attacks with his fork.

“So, you know a few words in Italian, huh?”

“Yeah. My niece loves those shows that teaches you words from other languages and I watch them with her when I babysit.”

“Hmm, well I’m learning all sorts of things about you tonight.”

Levi laughed, and shook his head as Nico offered him a bite of his lasagna.

“Another fun fact for you, I’m Jewish so I can’t eat dairy and meat in the same meal. Thank you though.”

Nico nodded, “Good to know for future dates.”

“Tell me a fun fact about yourself.”

Nico thought about it for a second, then took out his phone.

“I have a dog named Ninja,” he said showing him pictures of a small black chihuahua puppy.

“Aww.”

Levi swiped through the pictures, cooing at how cute she and her person were.

“Tell me another” He requested.  

He leaned down and whispered in his ear, “I was really into Star Trek as a kid.”

Levi looked delighted and Nico laughed.

“Your turn.”

“Well...”


	3. He Makes Me Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi tells his mother

After their date, Nico dropped him off at home, leaving him at the front door with a final kiss goodbye that may have turned into two, three, kisses goodbye. He opened the door, feeling giddy.

When he walked in, he found his mom asleep on the living room sofa and he tried to creep by to avoid waking her up but bumped into and knocked over a stack of books.

She startled.

“Hi Mama,” He whispered, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay, baby.” She sat up, and reached out for him, “I’m actually glad you woke me up, now I know you made it home safe.”

He stepped around the books and put them somewhat back in their original pile before walking over to the couch. He sat down next to her and she wrapped her arms around him.

“I didn’t mean to worry you, I kinda got caught up.”

“Well, I suppose you being a doctor during a major windstorm and all, I should have expected you to be a little late.”

“Weeeell, there _was_ the storm,” He paused, barring his face in her shoulder, which muffled the rest of his sentence.

“What was that?” She laughed, and began to run her fingers through his hair.

He lifted his head, “And then my co-worker took me out-”

“Oh that’s nice, it must have been a long day for you guys. I’m glad you got a chance to unwind-”

“On a date.”

She paused, then “Well, I hope she was nicer than the last girl. I caught her leaving in the middle of the night.”

“Oh no, _mom_ .” He put his hands over eyes.  “Please tell me you didn’t say anything to her. She’s my _boss_.”

“Of course not, I patiently waited for her to leave before making my tea. So, tell me about this new girl.”

Levi leaned his head back and purposely avoided looking at his mom. “Guy.”

Without even hesitating, she continued to interrogate him.

“Alright, tell me about this guy. What’s his name?”

Levi let out a breath he hadn’t even been aware he was holding. He turned and kissed his mother’s cheek, a silent _thank you_ and _I love you_ , interwoven in the notion.

“His name Nico Kim, he’s an Orthopedic Fellow-”

“Bone doctor?” She interrupted.

“Bone doctor.” He confirmed with a nod.

“He seems stoic but he’s actually really funny and he tries to distant himself but he’s really sweet once you get to know him. And I feel like I can actually talk to him and he makes me nervous, but in a good way. I want to make him smile as much as he makes me smile. He’s pretty too, and his eyes kinda sparkle and his laugh is infectious and his face is all symmetrical and and his smile is too pretty to be so rare…”

He trailed off and choked up a little.

“I really, really _like_ him. Mama, he makes me feel _wanted_ and _good_ and _happy_ . I didn’t think it could feel like this, I didn’t know I could feel like this. Mama, I’m so _happy_. ”

“Oh baby, my baby, come here.” She gathered him up and rocked him as he rambled, all the emotions that had built up since Nico had first kissed him… no since Nico had first winked at him, looked at him, pouring over and out. As his mother held him, she whispered that she loved him and he felt at peace.

"I love you so much. Moe than anything. Nothing could _ever_ change that, okay? And I am so so happy that you are happy." 

"Thank you" He whispered. " _Thank you._ "

Once he had calmed down, she kissed his head and then shooed him to bed.

“It’s been a long day, honey. Get some rest.”

“Okay, Mama. Love you.”

“Love you too, sweetie.”

She started walking towards the stairs that led to her bedroom, paused then to yell over her shoulder, “Oh and Levi?”

“Yes?”

“I’ll be wanting to meet this Nico of yours.”


End file.
